A significant fraction of power in signal components of a satellite signal such as a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) signal may be lost when the GNSS signal passes through band-pass filters used by a receiver of a GNSS client device. Furthermore, a correlation with the GNSS signal may multiply noise in the GNSS signal causing a squaring loss. Loss of power and squaring loss significantly degrade performance in low signal-to-noise-ratio (SNR) environments. Degraded performance in low SNR environments may prevent or minimize an ability of an authentication system to validate that a global position computation or an assertion based on a global position is bona fide.